The Arcade Case
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal vacation for Jodie Starling, Masumi Sera, Ran Mouri, and Conan Edogawa but a case shows up in the arcade. The suspects are the waiter, Subaru Okiya, and...Gin and Vodka! Rated T for mentions of death


The Arcade Case

Title: The Arcade Case  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Summary: It was supposed to be a peaceful vacation. But Ran, Sera, Conan, and Jodie run into a case at an arcade. The suspects are the waiter, Kei Naka; Subaru Okiya again; and…Gin and Vodka!

"It's nice to take me to a hotel, Sera-san, Ran-san, Conan-kun," Jodie said.

"It's a very nice hotel," Sera says. "It's very fancy."

They chatted until they reached the hotel. It was as Sera had said. The lobby was magnificent itself. There was a fountain in the center. There were gift shops on the sides. The reception desk was golden with a lion frame.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"We booked 3 rooms," Ran said.

"Who was it paid under?" The receptionist asks.

"It was paid under Akai," Sera said. "Masumi Akai to be exact."

This caught Jodie's attention. The receptionist gave Sera the 3 keys. "Hey Sera-san," Jodie asks. "I thought your name was Masumi Sera."

"Sera is my mother's maiden name," Sera says. "My full name is Masumi Sera Akai. Since you're in the FBI, you might've known my brother, Shuichi Akai."

"Akai-san is your brother?" Conan asks. "I'm guessing that's why you're here in Japan; to investigate his death."

"Yeah," Sera answers. "I'll find out who murdered Shuu-nii and beat them to a bloody pulp!"

"I think Shuu wouldn't want you to get involved with FBI business," Jodie said. "The murderers are very dangerous."

"Can we head to the arcade now?" Conan asks.

"Sure!" Sera answers.

The group heads to the arcade. They were about to play when a scream interrupts. They ran to the scene. A man was collapsed on the floor.

The police arrived. "The suspects are the waiter, Kei Naka; the person to the right, Subaru Okiya; and the 2 men in black that still won't give their names." Inspector Megure says.

"Let us leave already!" Gin complained. "We got nothing to do with this!"

"Actually you are a suspect," Jodie said with a glare.

"I can't believe Subaru-san is a suspect again," Ran said. "He would never kill anyone!"

"I bet $20 that the suspects are the two men in black," Subaru said. "They look way too suspicious."

"I accept the bet," Sato says. "I bet $20 that you are the suspect! You were a suspect before!"

"And so were Gin and Vodka," Subaru counters.

This caught Gin and Vodka's attention. It also caught Jodie and Conan's attention. "How do you know our names?" Gin asks.

"Because you're the criminal," Subaru deduces. "Care to fill them in, Conan-kun?"

"Gin," Conan began. "You carry a small metal case that contains 3 rows and 4 columns of poisons, making them 12 in total. Those poisons are called Apoptosis 4869. It is used to kill people without a trace."

"How do you know that?" Gin asks.

"You are part of a criminal organization," Subaru adds. "You are one of the high ranking members. You are one of my biggest enemies."

"We don't even know you!" Vodka points out.

"You may not know me by my alias of Subaru Okiya," Subaru continues. "But you surely know me by my identity."

"Your identity?" Takagi asks. "So you aren't Subaru Okiya, a grad student?"

"Nope," Subaru says.

"Then who are you?" Jodie asks.

"That, I cannot tell you," Subaru says. "Sorry Jodie,"

"Just tell us already!" Sera demands.

Subaru was unfazed. "Don't you want me to give the evidence that Gin and Vodka are the criminals?"

"Not until you tell us who you really are," Inspector Megure says.

"I'll be right back," Subaru says as he headed towards the bathroom. He came out with a different appearance. He had messy black hair and a knit cap. Strands of hair covered his right eye. His eyes were green.

"Shuu!" Jodie cried.

"Shuu-nii!" Sera also cried.

Jodie and Sera gave Akai a big hug. Gin and Vodka glared. "How the hell are you alive?" Gin demanded. "I killed you at Raiha Pass!"

"You were the man that died at Raiha Pass?" Takagi asks. "It's impossible for you to be alive. There was a corpse and the fingerprints matched.

"That was Rikumichi Kusada's corpse, Takagi-keiji." Conan corrects. "His fingerprints were on the cell phone so all we had to do was save his right hand from being burnt."

"I am going to kill Kir for failing the mission," Gin mutters.

"I doubt that," Akai says. "Hey Masumi, you said you were going to beat the person who 'killed' me to a bloody pulp, right? Now's your chance."

Sera stopped hugging Akai and started beating up the 2 Organization members. Jodie joined in. Conan also joined in by kicking them with his power-enhancing shoes.

"Hey Inspector," Akai asks. "We'll need to take these criminals back to the U.S. to find their headquarters and other members. Is it alright with you?"

"It's fine," Inspector Megure said.

"And by the way, Sato-keiji," Akai reminds. "You owe me $20."


End file.
